


La voz de los caídos

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La muerte le susurra al oído las respuestas, pero jamás es una solución fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La voz de los caídos

La muerte le susurra al oído las respuestas, pero jamás es una solución fácil. Siempre son mensajes encriptados, frases sin sentido aparente, pequeños acertijos que necesita descifrar para poder resolver el gran acertijo que es su vida.

Se ha acostumbrado a la voz de los caídos. Tiene un tinte suave y melancólico, la tristeza de la que ya no podrá ser y el recuerdo de eso que ya fue. A veces cree reconocer algunos matices en los susurros. La forma de pronunciar las “m” de Allison, las pausas de su abuela, la manera de marcar las “i” de Aiden. Es peor cuando esto ocurre y pronto su propia mente lo bloquea, como si fueran extraños a los que escucha por primera vez.

Es duro escuchar a la muerte, pero lo es aún más cuando la muerte es conocida.


End file.
